WFMC
'''WFMC is a TV station in Miami-Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, broadcasting as a independent station on DT channel 12. It's transmitter is located in Downtown Miami. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation, which makes it a sister station to WMFL-TV. On January 1st 2012, WFMC's status as a Independent station ended & it became a FOX station History WFMC-TV signed on June 12th, 1999 as WISF (stands for I'ndependent '''S'outh 'F'lorida). When the station was gonna get the FOX affiliation starting in 2012 (announced in 2009), the call letters were changed to '''WFMC. WFMC signed on as a independent station & has recently changed to a FOX station on January 1st, 2012. WFMC was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today. WFMC did not run any news until 2000. At that year, the station launched a news department & has been a very strong 2nd place since their launch of the news department. In 2004, WFMC was a big year for them. The station (at the time had news at Noon, 5:00 & 10:00) launched a 2-Hour Morning Newscast on the weekdays from 7:00-9:00 AM & launched the news at 4:00, 7:00 & 11:00. Also in 2004, WFMC became the 2nd station in Miami TV (after WMFL-TV) to launch news in HD. On June 3rd 2009, WMFL Corporation has announced that WFMC will end it's independent status & switch to FOX. WMFL Corporation has signed a 10-year contract to air FOX programming on WFMC, starting in 2012. Recently, WMFL Corporation's sister station, WFCT-TV in Jacksonville has signed a 3-year extension to it's contract to run FOX until 2012 DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, WFMC remained on ch. 12 when the analog to DT conversion was complete Programming Syndicated Programming on WFMC *''The Nate Berkus Show'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM *''Judge Alex'' (2 episodes) Weekdays at 11:00 AM *''The People's Court'' Weekdays at 1:00 PM *''Judge Judy'' (2 episodes) Weekdays at 2:00 PM *''Divorce Court'' (2 episodes) Weekdays at 3:00 PM *''Who wants to be a Millionaire?'' (2 episodes) Weeknights at 6:00 PM *''Entertainment TONIGHT'' Weeknights at 7:30 PM *''Law & Order: SVU'' Weeknights at 12:00 AM *''Law & Order: CI'' Weeknights at 1:00 AM *''That '70s Show'' (2 episodes) Weeknights at 2:00 AM *''Sanford & Son'' (2 episodes) Weeknights at 3:00 AM Digital Subchannel Simulcasting on WFMC *WFMC-DT2: FOX 12 News NOW airs Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 AM Newscasts Unlike other Independent stations, WFMC airs news. As a Independent station, WFMC airs their morning newscast from 5:00-8:00 AM & also airs a newscast at 7:00 PM as well as more syndicated talk & court shows. Also, unlike WMFL-TV, WFMC dosen't air news from 4:30-6:00 AM, 6:00 PM or the 2nd half-hour of news at 7:00. On January 1st 2010, WFMC 12 had to cut some production of it's newscasts & simulcast some of sister station WMFL-TV's newscasts, due to the poor & the struggling economy. WFMC 12 will simulcast 95% of WMFL 6's newscasts in the future. On December 25th, 2010 (Christmas Day), WMFL 6 expanded their Weekend Morning News by an hour, starting it earlier at 7:00 AM & WFMC 12 started carrying the new hour of the newscast. On December 27th 2010, WFMC 12 started simulcasting WMFL 6's 4:00 Weekday News & WMFL 6's 5:00 Weekend News. On March 26th 2011, WFMC 12 expanded it's Sunrise Weekend newscast by an hour, starting it earlier at 5:00 AM. On August 15th 2011, WMFL 6 extended the Weekday Morning News simulcast to 2 hours now, from 8:00-10:00 AM on WFMC 12 which pushed Channel 12 News at Sunrise to 6:00-8:00 AM. On November 21st 2011, WFMC 12 expanded their Sunrise Weekday newscast by an hour, starting it earlier at 5:00 AM. On November 26th 2011, WFMC 12 expanded their Sunrise Weekend newscast by an hour, expanding it till 8:00 AM which lost an hour of WMFL 6's weekend morning news simulcast. On January 1st 2012, Channel 12 News was changed to FOX 12 News in correspondent to the change of the station's affiliation. Nothing was changed after the station changed it's affiliations *Weekdays: **''FOX 12 News at Sunrise'' Weekdays from 5:00-8:00 AM **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 Morning News'' Weekdays from 8:00-10:00 AM (from WMFL 6) **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM (from WMFL 6) **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM (from WMFL 6) **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM (from WMFL 6) **''FOX 12 News at 7:00'' Weekdays from 7:00-7:30 PM **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 10:00'' Weekdays from 10:00-11:00 PM (from WMFL 6) **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 11:00'' Weekdays from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM (from WMFL 6) *Weekends: **''FOX 12 News at Sunrise'' Weekends from 5:00-8:00 AM **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 Morning News'' Weekends from 8:00-11:00 AM (from WMFL 6) **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM (from WMFL 6) **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM (from WMFL 6) **''WMFL NewsChannel 6 at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM (from WMFL 6) **''FOX 12 News at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00-11:30 PM News team Current anchors (from WFMC 12) *'Jason Martinez' - weekday mornings (5:00-8:00 a.m.) *'Kristi Kreuger' - weekday mornings (5:00-8:00 a.m.) *'Jackie Nespral' - weeknights at 7:00 p.m. *'Todd Tongen' - weekend mornings (5:00-8:00 a.m.) *'Neki Mohan' - weekend mornings (5:00-8:00 a.m.) *'Natalia Zea' - weekends at 11:00 p.m. Current anchors (from WMFL-TV) *'Christine Cruz' - weekday mornings (8:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Diana Diaz' - weekday mornings (8:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Lynn Martinez' - weeknights at 4:00 and 5:00 p.m. *'Mike Marza' - weeknights at 4:00 and 5:00 p.m. *'Belkys Nerey' - weeknights at 10:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Craig Stevens' - weeknights at 10:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Jeff Lennox' - weekend mornings (8:00-11:00 a.m.) *'Alexis Rivera' - weekend mornings (8:00-11:00 a.m.) *'Calvin Hughes' - weekends at 5:00 p.m. *'Laurie Jennings' - weekends at 5:00 p.m. *'Blake Burman' - weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Robbin Simmons' - weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. FOX 12 WeatherWatch (from WFMC 12) *'Lissette Gonzalez' - meteorologist; weekday mornings (5:00-8:00 a.m.) *'Jeff Berardelli' (AMS/Sealed) - chief; weeknights at 7:00 p.m. *'Scott Padgett' (AMS/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekend mornings (5:00-8:00 a.m.) *'Craig Setzer' (AMS/Sealed & NWA/Membered) - meteorologist; weekends at 11:00 p.m. SkyWatch 6 HD Weather (from WMFL-TV) *'John Morales' (AMS & NWA/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekday mornings (8:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Brent Cameron' (NWA/Membered) - co-chief; weeknights at 4:00 and 5:00 p.m. *'Phil Ferro' (AMS & NWA/Sealed) - co-chief; weeknights at 10:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'David Bernard' (AMS-CBM & NWA/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekend mornings (8:00-11:00 a.m.) *'Ryan Phillips' (AMS & NWA/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekends at 5:00 p.m. *'Trent Aric' (AMS/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Max Mayfield' - hurricane coverage specialist / analyst FOX 12 Sports (from WFMC 12) *'Joe Rose' - sports director; weeknights at 7:00 p.m. *'Kim Bokamper' - sports anchor; weekends at 11:00 p.m. SportsCenter 6 HD (from WMFL-TV) *'Steve Shapiro' - co-sports director; weeknights at 10:00 p.m. *'Jim Berry' - co-sports director; weeknights at 11:00 p.m. *'Will Manso' - sports anchor; weekends at 5:00 p.m. *'Mike DiPasquale' - sports anchor; weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. TrafficWatch 6 HD (from WMFL-TV) *'Stephen J. Grey' - weekday mornings & afternoons (8:00-10:00 a.m. & noon) - *NOTE: also does 5:00-8:00 a.m. on WFMC 12 *'Vanessa Borge' - weekday afternoons & early evenings (4:00-6:00 p.m.) - *NOTE: also does weeknights at 7:00 p.m. on WFMC 12 *'Lauren Lane' - weekday evenings (10:00 p.m.-12:00 a.m.) *'Constance Jones' - weekend mornings (8:00-11:00 a.m.) - *NOTE: also does 5:00-8:00 a.m. on WFMC 12 Reporters (from WMFL-TV) *'Dianne Fernandez' - general assignment reporter *'Eugene Ramirez' - general assignment reporter *'Derek Hayward' - general assignment reporter *'Liz Nagy' - general assignment reporter *'Brandon Beyer' - general assignment reporter *'Kevin Ozebek' - general assignment reporter *'Alex Diprato' - general assignment reporter *'Adrianna Hopkins' - general assignment reporter *'Nicole Linsalata' - general assignment reporter *'Rosh Lowe' - general assignment reporter *'Vanessa Medina' - general assignment reporter *'Ralph Rayburn' - "Chopper 6 HD" photographer *'Louis Aguirre' - entertainment reporter *'Shireen Sandoval' - entertainment reporter *'Diana Gonzalez' – health reporter *'Hank Tester' – general assignment reporter *'Lisa Petrillo' - entertainment reporter *'Roger Lohse' - Broward County reporter *'Glenna Milberg' - Miami/Dade County reporter *'Michael Putney' - senior political reporter The WMFL 6 I-Team (from WMFL-TV) *'Carmel Cafiero' - chief investigative reporter *'Howard Finkelstein' - legal analyst *'Patrick Fraser' - investigative reporter *'Willard Shepard' – investigative reporter *'Jeff Weinsier' - investigative reporter *'Al Sunshine' - chief consumer investigator News/Station Presentation News Music * Image News (2000-2005) (Gari Communications) * Image News - WROC Version (2005-2012) (Gari Communications) * The X-2 Package (2012-Present) (Gari Communications) Newscast Brandings * Channel 12 News (2000-2012) * FOX 12 News (2012-Present) External Links